The present invention pertains to pre-cutover switching system testing and more particularly to an arrangement for automated subscriber line verification and ring testing.
When a new switching system, such as a GTD-5 EAX, is installed to replace an existing switching system such as a step-by-step system, there is a testing interval during which time the subscriber's cables are double jumpered to both switching systems. That is, each subscriber line will have an appearance on an inlet to each switching system. This double jumpering arrangement is made at the main distribution frame.
Typically, manual procedures were employed to verify a subscriber's line connection prior to cutover of the subscriber's service from one switching system to another. These manual procedures would be as follows: first, an operator would initiate a subscriber type access to the untested switching system. Then, the operator selects the calling number of the subscriber to be verified.
The untested switching system connects the operator to the subscriber and applies ring signaling. If the subscriber answers the call, the operator asks whether their connection is audible and noise free and whether the correct subscriber has been reached. If the subscriber doesn't answer, the test must be retried.
These manual procedures are time consuming and uneconomical. Furthermore, the subscriber needs to become involved in the testing operation.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an economical and automated arrangement for subscriber line verification and ring testing which is devoid of subscriber annoyance.